OVA 03: Sheathing Sound of the Deep Mountains
Plot: Hakuoro and Touka go fishing with Arurū and Mukkuru. While fishing, Hakuoro told Touka, stories about the spirit of the river, who swims in the river in the form of a fish. Benawi, finding them, drags Hakuoro back to the palace to continue his royal duties. Before he goes, Hakuoro tellsTouka to catch the spirit of the river, meaning it as a joke. Touka takes it seriously however. Touka waits for the spirit of the river to take her bait and catches a huge fish. During Touka's struggle with the fish, Aruruu falls into the river and the current drags her downriver. Touka catches the fish and assumes from its sizethat it is the spirit of the river. Then, she quickly went to look for Arurū while carrying the fish. Touka searched for Arurū for several hours. It’s at night time that she found Arurū sleeping within the forest. Touka camped there for the night and vowed to her sword that she must protect Arurū, grabbing the sword that was supposed to be with her. She remembered that she left her sword with Mukkuru from where she and Hakuoro went to fish earlier during the day. The huge fish gained consciousness and is going to return to the river. Touka saw it and knock it out again. Touka is surprised that it is still alive after staying at land for several hours, making her believe that the fish is really the spirit of the river. The next day, at the palace, Hakuoro and the others are having their breakfast. He knew that Touka and Arurū are still catching the spirit of the river but he felt that there is still someone missing on the table. He noticed that Oboro and one of the twins who serve Oboro are gone. He asked one of the twins, Gurā, of their whereabouts. Gurā told him that they are out to search for Touka and Arurū in the forest. Kamyu told everyone present at the table that there is a huge monster reported to be seen roaming the forest according to a newspaper and hoped that everyone in the forest are okay. At the forest, it didn’t take long for Oboro and Dorī to found Touka and Arurū. Intead of meeting with them, Oboro asked Dorī to observe what they are doing for now. Touka went to fish for breakfast. She went for a dive in the river and miserably fell head first on the shallow river. Oboro laugh at Touka’s blunder. In the end Touka failed to get any fish and went back to Arurū. She saw Arurū eating some edible worms in the forest. Arurū gave her one to eat but her appetite can’t take it and humorously passed out. After regaining consciousness, she went to gather mushrooms. Pretty sure that the mushrooms she gathered are not poisonous, she ate them. Moments later, she felt the effects of the mushrooms’ poison. Arurū quickly searched for an antidote and gave it to her. After that, they are on their way to return home. Touka leads the way and with every obstacle they found, she always fails to get by while Oboro gets to laugh at her. While taking their break, Touka said to Arurū that Arurū seems to be good at adapting in the forest. Arurū told her that she and Erurū were trained by their grandmother because it is necessary for them to gather herbs in the forest. As she got depressed, Touka apologized for being useless. Arurū got up and urged her that they should return to the palace. At night, they are almost out of the forest, when they heard someone screamed. They went to look for the source of the noise. They found Dorī and a huge monster, who Touka believe to be the real spirit of the forest, swallowing Oboro. Touka helped Oboro got out of the monster. After they helped him, Oboro emitted a foul smell that came from the monster. Without her sword, Touka is having a hard time fighting the monster. Mukkuru suddenly appeared and helped them. It gave Touka her sword. Before she attacks, she told to herself that even if the monster is the real spirit of the forest, such malicious being should not be presented to her master, Hakuoro. In four strikes, Touka defeated the monster. The monster retreated to the river. Touka, Arurū, and the others have finally returned to the palace. Hakuoro met up with them, relieved to see them okay. Touka reported to him that she failed to catch the spirit of the river and instead present to him the fish that may somehow be also called the spirit of the river. When presented, the fish is still alive and suddenly jumped high, swallowing the stinky Oboro’s head humorously.